


Illusions

by cinnamxn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: What do you see in the last moments of your life?





	

I tell myself it is another of the _sharingan's_ drawbacks, and that is all.

I may be half blind, but then I will see images like this: clear and vibrant, like my eyes are as new as an infant's. They are almost like a flashback - but I know what a true flashback is. A real flashback resembles the night terrors which plagued me for months after my parents' murder. This is simply a hallucination; I think.

Though, I know now that it is okay if I don't ignore them. Soon I will be dead, and Sasuke will be stronger. While I sit on this throne, awaiting his arrival, I take note of what I see around me. I indulge in the brilliant darkness once more. All the pain and suffering, broken up by those short, sweet moments with my little brother.

I can see it from beginning to end as if for the first time; my life.

I can see Sasuke, my foolish brother, with his duck's-tail hair as he clings to me and begs me to teach him all I know. His eyes shine with curiousity and naivety, he smiles at me with no idea what is truly going on, like I can and will always make him feel glad. I smile, too. Then I see my mother and my father behind him.

Mother's hair runs down her back like oil, and father seems proud of how far I have come. They both have grins plastered on their faces and in their eyes. Sasuke is still clinging to my shorts — ninja shorts! — with a simple set of _kunai_ fastened to my belt. There is no black cloak. There are no red clouds. When I reach for my headband, I feel the grooves of something welded professionally, not a scratch to be found through the leaf symbol.

I don't see it as much as I feel it — Shisui's hand on my shoulder. He is supporting me, too. Knowing this, I want him to see that I am finally happy. He would have liked to know that, after all that he did for me... _my best friend_. I turn around.

It took no time at all for the greens and blues to fade into greys and reds. Shisui's eye is the reddest. My insides churn as I look into emptiness, leaking red. Then a bitter voice in my head asks me what eye because there is none. Shisui has no eyes. My heart contracts, tightening and backing away from my ribcage. I hear nothing as his mouth moves. He offers his bloody hand to me, the eyeball held inside.

_NO._

I look away and instead back to the happiness of my family. I had no chance. It had begun already. Mother and father have fallen to the floor, surrounded by a puddle. The floorboards are grey. The puddle is crimson. So are my hands. 

I try to breathe in, because I do not remember the last time I breathed. It takes a moment to force air into my lungs.

Sasuke is watching me. He is not teary-eyed, instead, his eyes are wide, firmly locked on me and the blade in my hand.

He screams.

Then, still screaming, he grows in front of me. With each passing day the light leaves his eyes, and his chubby face slims down. His clothes change slowly, and soon it is not Sasuke I see, but Orochimaru's disciple. Everything that was once the brother I knew is gone. Now, he is somebody else. The snake charmer whom I brought to bloom. A child with great potential and a kind heart, who as an adult knows nothing but hate, vengeance and power.

I blink, feigning neutrality. My parents' bodies disperse into nothingness and the blood all over the walls washes away. Shisui is no longer at my shoulder, offering me an eye.

But Orochimaru's disciple remains.

It's time for me to get rid of him.

With my death, Sasuke should be strong enough to find the light and overcome his hatred.

I hope my foolish little brother can make it the rest of his way without me.

This is where it ends.


End file.
